Lunch Break
by EmilyFest
Summary: A quick glance into a day with Regina and Emma. NOTE: I do take liberties, IE assuming R&E are already in a relationship, etc.


REGINA paced the length of her office. Her heels clicking reverberated off the black and white marble, only serving to add to her irritation. Mr. Gold had been rattling her chain all day, making more than one snide comment about the control he held over Storybrooke and the fate of its inhabitants. His arrogance had rubbed her the wrong way, and now there was hell to pay for anyone who crossed her. She had already unleashed a bit of her wrath on Granny when she was getting her morning coffee, and the guilt about lashing out against the sweet woman quickly converted to still more anger. The shrill ring of her phone brought her out of her head, and she picked up the mobile device.

"WHAT?" She barked into the phone.

"Mayor Mills, good to hear you're in a good mood." Emma tried to feign a monotone voice, but her smirk was obvious in her voice.

"Miss Swan I suggest you choose your next words carefully." Regina growled. There was a time that Emma had a healthy respect for her temper, but over the years that had faded, and Regina's infamous rants tended to coax a smirk from her lover's gentle features.

"I was actually going to see if you wanted to join me for lunch..." Emma trailed. She knew asking was pointless, as when Regina was in a mood she didn't feel especially social.

"Thank you, but I am fine." Regina said, her voice softening a bit. "I'll see you this evening."

"Alright. Love y..." Emma was cutoff by the click of the phone. "I don't think so." Emma said, abruptly turning her yellow Bug and accelerating towards City Hall. Emma was forgiving of Regina's moods, but hanging up on her crossed the line.

The smooth black door handle rattled, its lock preventing the unwelcome guest from entering Regina's domain. Regina steeled her glare out the window, her arms elegantly crossed as she felt her anger ebb and flow. She reeled on her heel as she heard the door blow open.

"Shouldn't have taught me magic if you didn't want me to use it." Emma said, her eyebrow raised and her gaze intense. Regina felt her breath quicken at the sight of her beautiful lover. Emma gently pushed the doors closed behind her, then stalked across the room, her eyes locked on Regina's.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, seating herself at her large desk and crossing her legs. She held Emma's gaze easily, her eyes twinkling in a predatory glee.

"You hung up on me. No one hangs up on me." Emma said, placing her hands on the desk and leaning down. "What is your problem?" Regina hardly heard the question, as her eyes had fixated on Emma's low cut tank top, which showed cleavage framed by the blonde tendrils that fell as Emma leaned over the desk. Beneath her smooth skin, taut muscles delicately twitched, a telltale sign of Emma's anger at Regina's transgression.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I've been having a very trying day." Regina said, regaining her composure and control. "Mr. Gold and I have been discussing our affairs and I just have a lot on my mind." Regina said, tossing her head and tucking her hair behind her ear. This time it was Emma who felt her pulse quicken at Regina's trademark but sexy motion. Regina wasn't perfect, but her imperfections were what drove Emma crazy. Emma smiled softly and straightened, slowly and deliberately removing her red leather jacket. Regina's attention had turned to her phone, and Emma took the opportunity to slide around her desk. Regina looked up and put the phone down, her eyebrow raising in intrigue.

"My Queen..." Emma purred, leaning into Regina's ear. "Will you please allow me to make you feel better?" she whispered, her lips brushing the skin around Regina's ear and neck. Emma knew Regina was in a mood because she was feeling like she didn't have control, and that the best way to bring her out of it was to give her the control she so desperately needed in her life. Emma laid a trail of light kisses down Regina's neck, stopping just above the perfectly pressed collar of her shirt. Regina rose, pushing Emma onto her desk and wrapping her hands around Emma's wrists. Her eyes met Emma's as she silently traced her finger up Emma's arm, smiling as the skin pricked and twitched in response to her touch. She cupped Emma's chin and brought their faces together. Regina hovered her perfectly tinted red lips millimeters from Emma's, feeling their breath mingle. Emma's eyes lulled, and she finally whispered an airy _"please..."_. Regina continued the hover for a moment longer before finally bringing her lips to Emma's. The kiss was passionate and fiery, and Regina pulled Emma closer to her. Emma's legs wrapped around Regina's hips and she brought her hands up to Regina's blazer to pull her on top of her. Regina immediately pulled back, her eyes dark with desire. Regina took Emma's hands and placed them firmly back on the desk, making it clear that she was calling the shots. Emma submitted, enjoying the feeling of Regina's control over her. Regina grinned and kissed Emma's neck, a soft nip making Emma's back arch. Regina brought her lips down to Emma's collarbone as she smoothly slid the tight black tank top off. Emma's stomach tightened at Regina's mouth, and she could feel her anticipation building in her center. Regina pulled down Emma's red bra, grinning slightly at the color which had infiltrated Emma's underwear collection since they had been together. Continuing her exploration of Emma's body, Regina brought her mouth down to the soft valley between Emma's breasts, cupping each one and enjoying the reaction of Emma's tight pink nipples to her mouth and tongue. Emma's body tensed and she felt the tension and moisture increasing between her legs. She ground against Regina as her desire mounted, and again the Queen pulled away from her Savior. Regina wasn't giving her any leeway, and she held Emma's hips down and kissed down her stomach, making her way towards what she wanted. Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina cover her skin with her mouth. Regina unbuttoned Emma's tight black jeans and scooted them down over the soft hips. Returning to her feet, Regina returned her lips to Emma's neck and slid her hand into Emma's underwear. Regina could feel the heat emanating from Emma, and Emma quivered as she resisted the urge to grind against Regina's hand, coaxing it to her center. Regina deliberately teased the soft flesh her fingers encountered and she enjoyed the feeling of tension and anticipation that was thickening the air. Emma's thighs quivered as Regina's fingers danced around her silky folds. Regina's mouth on her neck was driving her crazy, and it was Emma who broke the intense silence with yet another soft and airy _"please"_ , asking Regina to move in harder. Regina continued her excruciatingly slow teasing, paying no attention to the Savior's request.

Emma was now shaking in anticipation, and Regina's lips curled into a wicked grin. Regina twined her fingers through the long blonde curls and with a gentle pull, arced Emma's neck back as she pushed all the way inside the other woman. Emma gasped as Regina's fingers pulsed in and out of her, and her Queen finally allowed her to grind against her, increasing the sensation. Emma was fast approaching climax, and Regina was definitely not ready for her to release yet. Regina slid her fingers from Emma's center, and she coyly brought them up to her lips, licking the gleaming liquid and smiling at the taste of her lover. Emma knew Regina's gambit, and she leaned back onto her elbows, giving Regina total control over her. Regina kissed Emma, her tongue sliding easily between Emma's lips and finding her tongue. Emma started to bring her hand up, then remembered that this was Regina's show. Regina pressed her body against Emma's, and Emma laid all the way down against the cold marble of the desk. Regina brought Emma's arms over her head and placed a hand over her wrists, effectively pinning her down. Once more Regina's hand was in Emma's underwear, but this time she was pulling them and the pants down. Emma gasped at the cool marble against her skin and the heat that was consuming her from the inside out. Regina traced her fingers down Emma's arm and chest as she moved down Emma's body, finally flicking her tongue around Emma's wet sex. Emma wanted nothing more than to push against Regina's mouth, but she held back, knowing Regina would never let her come if she did. Emma's body ached from desiring release, and Regina was merely teasing her. Regina looked up Emma's taught stomach, which glistened with a thin mist of perspiration. The need in Emma's crystal blue eyes was enough for Regina, and she pushed her tongue into the sweet folds. Emma's back arched as she lost all control and writhed in pleasure. Regina held Emma's hips firmly down as she caressed her clit, but being held down only served to increase Emma's arousal.

"Please... Regina... Please... Please..." Emma stammered as she felt herself losing all control of her body. Regina decided against bringing her down again and instead increased the sensation by sliding her fingers inside of Emma while her mouth and tongue continued working the blonde's throbbing clit. Emma moaned and gave in control to her lover and her body, freely pushing against Regina's face and enjoying the sensations. She was breathing hard, concentrating on not climaxing until her Queen allowed her to. Regina pushed her fingers deeper inside her, increasing the tempo of her rhythm. Emma was completely lost, breathing hard and begging Regina to allow her release. Regina removed her mouth from Emma for just a moment, to grin and whisper a single command:

"Come. Now."

She returned her mouth to Emma and pushed harder and faster as Emma burst into climax. Emma's body rocked against Regina and her loud moans filled the stark black and white office. As the first wave subsided, Regina kept her mouth on her lover, eager to make her come a second time. Emma's body shook and her moans turned to unrestricted screams as her body bucked and spasmed, and as her second orgasm rolled over her she froze, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. Finally she slowly exhaled, her muscles twitching as Regina gently licked her, savoring the taste she found. Regina kissed up her glistening stomach as she stood, bringing Emma up with her. She softly kissed Emma's neck and shoulder, and it was then that Emma wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling her close and resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Thank you" Emma whispered as her breathing returned to normal. Regina smiled and laid a final kiss on Emma's shoulder before straightening and kissing her Savior's lips.

"No, my darling. Thank you." Regina replied, her dazzling smile lighting her face up. Emma kissed her one last time before sliding off the desk and pulling her pants up and dressing. Regina settled in her desk chair as Emma slid her holster and badge onto her belt and pulled on her red jacket. Emma kissed Regina again, just as passionately as the first time, and whispered softly in Regina's ear.

"Like I was saying earlier... I love you." Emma said with a smirk as she slid her keys off the desk and into her pocket.

She was halfway to the doors to leave when Regina stopped her.

"Miss Swan..." Regina said. Emma turned on her heel and found Regina's eyes full of a carnal lust. "Thank you for lunch."

"It was my pleasure, Madame Mayor."


End file.
